


Un abbraccio silenzioso

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park, RPF - Fandom, band rpf
Genre: Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, bennoda, chris cornell's death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Chris Cornell, amico di Chester, muore suicida e Mike pensa subito al suo compagno. È difficile trovare il modo giusto per sostenere una persona che ami e che soffre tanto, a volte un abbraccio silenzioso è sufficiente.





	Un abbraccio silenzioso

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho scritta quando è morto Chris Cornell, molto amico di Chester. Lui, infatti, è padrino di una delle sue figlie. Quando ho sentito la notizia ho subito pensato a lui ed anche se non sono mai stata una fan di Chris (non perché non mi piacesse, semplicemente la mia strada non mi ha portato a lui), ho voluto scrivere qualcosa per segnare quel momento. La gente che si fa tatuaggi (non per moda ovviamente), lo fa per marcare un momento particolare, una persona speciale, un sentimento specifico. Per ricordarlo. Io scrivo fic per lo stesso motivo. Questa fic è per segnare un dolore che nessuno dovrebbe provare: la morte di un caro amico. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UN ABBRACCIO SILENZIOSO

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/dff07d0e3e6063d185fad3066fb00716/tumblr_n0y378hGlC1tqggxdo1_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4420a02650f331f9bbf56e2fc47b18bf/tumblr_n0y378hGlC1tqggxdo3_500.jpg)   
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0f7586b39a88ca3792619dd30335ed5e/tumblr_oq936jx6ny1rmdmxco2_1280.png)

  
Quando apprendo la notizia è mattino presto, mi sono appena svegliato e controllando i social e le mail prima di scendere dal letto, la notizia che risuona è una delle peggiori di questi ultimi anni.  
Chris Cornell è morto, le circostanze non sono chiare.  
Mi metto una mano sulla bocca e chiudo gli occhi mentre il cuore inizia a battere fortissimo e a far male.  
Il viso di Chester mi si forma subito in testa, sarà devastato.  
Mi alzo subito e con l’ansia di sentire come sta, lo chiamo mentre esco dalla camera, ma ovviamente non risponde, il suo telefono è spento ma scommetto che già lo sa e che non è a casa. Là non può essere sé stesso, è un marito, un padre, è Chester quello allegro, scemo e scorbutico, lunatico, ma non triste o chiuso.  
Ci penso un istante e so dov’è, così mi lavo velocissimo in bagno mentre aspetto che la macchinetta mi faccia il caffè, mi infilo una tuta senza far caso a qual è, prendo il caffè ed esco di corsa senza svegliare nessuno.  
È una di quelle mattine grigie, le nuvole non sono basse e nere ma rendono tutto cupo ed umido e ti fanno passare la voglia di uscire e fare qualcosa.  
Sospiro e spengo lo stereo quando si accende automaticamente, guido per le vie deserte della Los Angeles periferica dove molte ville costose di vip si estendono, viaggio fino ad uscire un po’ ed arrivo alla nostra sede, in una zona ancora più calma, fra gli alberi ed uno di quei rari paesaggi che ti mettono pace di questa affollata città. Quando ho trovato questo posto era da ristrutturare e nessuno ci aveva visto quel che ci ho visto io. L’ho preso, ho fatto un progetto, l’ho mostrato ai ragazzi, Joe ha contribuito, gli altri hanno detto cosa sarebbe stato bello averci dentro, Brad con la sua praticità ha aggiunto cose molto utili e poi l’ho fatto realizzare.  
Oggi è la nostra ultima sede definitiva e ne sono maledettamente orgoglioso.  
Una bella costruzione a due piani in mezzo a degli alberi, un posto davvero pacifico e tranquillo.  
Entro dalle porte a vetro con il nostro marchio, vado subito su di sopra e comincio a cercarlo, lo trovo seduto al pianoforte, lo fissa ma non suona.  
In questo momento lo vedo piccolo. È seduto, le spalle ricurve, le mani abbandonate fra le cosce  e fissa i tasti che non tocca. Intorno il silenzio ed il vuoto lo accolgono, è semi buio, non ha acceso luci, solo alzato la persiana.  
Non ho fatto rumore, ma sto per accendere la luce quando lui, che mi dà le spalle, inizia a parlare piano.  
\- Mi chiedo se obbligandolo a fare quella cena insieme che rimandava da tempo, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa… - E da qui capisco che si sta colpevolizzando. Forse è normale quando uno dei tuoi migliori amici muore e Dio solo sa se è stato suicidio od overdose accidentale o un malore dovuto a chissà cosa. Quante cause possono esserci?  
Senza fargli dire niente, mi avvicino da dietro e lo circondo stringendolo a me.  
\- Ehi, babe… - Mormoro mentre lo avvolgo e si appoggia a me adagiando la testa all’indietro, sulla mia spalla.  
Gli bacio la guancia che è bagnata di lacrime e mentre lo stringo mi dà la sensazione che mi dava negli anni bui, quando ogni volta che lo toccavo sembrava consumato ed allora avevo paura a toccarlo.  
Questa volta lo stringo, fragile fra le mie braccia, smarrito e carico di un dolore che capisco bene, perché solo poco tempo prima ho passato un dolore uguale.  
La morte di chi amiamo è insopportabile, non ci sono cose che si possono dire, non esistono. Per questo credo negli abbracci silenziosi.  
\- Sembra si sia impiccato. - Dice poi come una sentenza, la voce è rotta, tira su col naso e non riesce a continuare, io aumento la stretta e sposto la mano sui suoi occhi, glieli copro e gli giro il volto verso il mio collo.  
Chester si aggrappa voltandosi anche con il corpo, così lo sollevo e lui si lascia fare docile, poi mi siedo al suo posto al sedile del pianoforte e me lo sistemo sopra.  
Lui si adagia sulle mie gambe, mi stringe con le braccia e nasconde il viso, rimane così su di me, io lo abbraccio forte e lo sento che si scuote mentre piange.  
Chris era un suo caro amico, Chester ha fatto da padrino a una delle sue figlie, passavano molto tempo insieme quando riuscivano.  
Quando ho saputo che Chris era morto ho subito pensato a lui ed ora che ce l’ho fra le braccia a piangere so che non potrò aiutarlo a stare meglio, posso solo aspettare paziente che il tempo attenui e quando se la sentirà, ascolterò quel che prova, che condividerà con me. E cercherò di farlo ridere, farlo stare bene, proteggerlo dagli scoppi che gli verranno ogni volta che qualcuno parlerà di Chris.  
Farò tutto quello che posso, ma soprattutto ci sarò sempre.  
Chester non smette di piangere, non parla, noi non ci muoviamo per un po’, poi sembra calmarsi, credo non pianga più ma rimane seduto su di me così per un tempo indefinito. Infine si solleva piano, ha la faccia rossa, gli occhi piccoli e gonfi di lacrime ed io sorrido dolcemente asciugandoglieli, si pulisce con le maniche della felpa che indossa che fa da fazzoletto, sorrido per il gesto tipicamente infantile e lo aiuto a pulirsi le guance.  
\- Mi suoni qualcosa? - Non si può parlare di cose così brutte, non si può dire quello che si pensa. A volte se lo facessi sarebbe come perdere troppo di sé. A volte è come se esprimendo il proprio stato d’animo tu sporcassi la memoria di qualcuno, perché le parole non sono sufficienti.  
È qua che entra in gioco la musica.  
Perché a volte le parole non bastano, a volte sono un crimine rispetto quel che provi.  
Annuisco sempre con dolcezza, lui scende da me, prende un altro sgabello e si siede vicino, appoggia la testa alla mia spalla ed io, rivolto verso il piano, schiena dritta, fermo, inizio a suonare liberando dalla testa, dal cuore e dall’anima il dolore che Chester col suo pianto mi ha trasmesso.  
La melodia che ne esce è molto triste e malinconica e la faccio pensando a quanto male faccia perdere qualcuno, ma ancor di più quanto male fa non poter aiutare la persona che ami, che soffre in quel modo.  
E mentre suono penso a cosa sarebbe successo se Chester non fosse riuscito a disintossicarsi del tutto. Magari oggi piangeremmo per un anniversario doloroso e tragico che lo riguarda, magari le nostre vite sarebbero così diverse, così tristi. Magari non mi sarei mai rialzato, i rimpianti, i rimorsi mi avrebbero divorato.  
La forza di vivere, quando guardo Chester oggi vedo questa forza di vivere che è riuscito a tirare fuori nel suo momento peggiore, quando poteva solo scegliere se uccidersi come ha fatto Chris stanotte, oppure rimanere vivo e lottare.  
Sono felice che abbia trovato da qualche parte la forza di lottare. Sono felice che lui oggi sia qua con la testa appoggiata alla mia spalla, vivo. E sono felice che sia una persona forte, serena, vitale, allegra e che sia felice a sua volta.  
Che Dio lo protegga sempre dai dolori insopportabili della vita, che Dio continui a dargli sempre i mezzi e la forza per superare ogni ostacolo e dura prova.  
E Ti ringrazio per avermelo lasciato al fianco.  
Quando le dita si alzano dal piano perché penso d’aver suonato per quindici minuti di fila una melodia tristissima, lui mi prende il braccio, scende fino al polso ed intreccia le dita alle mie.  
Le stringiamo insieme, appoggio la guancia alla sua testa e rimaniamo così per un altro po’, in silenzio, senza dire nulla. Lui prende da me la forza che io gli do.  
\- Ti amo. - Mormora finalmente dopo qualche giro mentale avuto durante la mia sonata.  
\- Ti amo anche io. - Rispondo calmo.  
\- E grazie per non aver mai mollato con me. - Sorrido.  
\- Stavo per dire la stessa cosa. Grazie per non aver mollato. - Perché anche se siamo diversi, siamo uguali in quello che proviamo uno per l’altro. Ed entrambi siamo convinti che sia merito dell’altro se lui ce l’ha fatta.  
Alza la testa lentamente, mi guarda ed anche se è sciupato, finalmente fa un piccolo sorriso tirato.  
\- Se pensi che io stia male od abbia problemi, ti prego di non lasciarmi mai solo. Mai. - La sua richiesta mi fa rabbrividire e non serve che dia voce ai suoi pensieri, ora. Chris si è ucciso, una persona riesce a togliersi la vita perché in quel momento ha dei problemi oppure ha qualcosa che non va ed è sola.  
In quel momento specifico in cui non deve stare sola, lui lo è.  
\- Sai che non lo farei mai. - rispondo serio, con gli occhi lucidi all’idea di poterlo perdere così.  
Dopo suggelliamo questa piccola promessa con un bacio leggero.  
A volte pensi di non poter far nulla per aiutare qualcuno che soffre. Ma, a volte, ti sbagli. Perché magari basta che tu gli stia vicino. A volte non basta, forse, però in altre è la differenza sostanziale fra vivere e morire.  
\- Spero che Chris abbia trovato la luce, alla fine del suo tunnel. - Ripenso alle parole del nostro ultimo, discusso agli occhi del mondo, album.  
Un’ultima luce, alla fine, c’è sempre. Devi solo afferrarla. 


End file.
